Electrical connectors having connector position assurance members (CPA) or other means to prevent disengagement of locking latches are known in the industry. One such electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,306. This connector has dielectric connector bodies that are coupled and locked together by a resilient lock member of one connector body which snaps past and engages a lock member of the other connector body. The resilient lock member includes a slot that extends through one end and a lock shoulder that faces the opposite end thereof. The other lock member includes a lock shoulder and a loop that passes through the slot of the resilient lock member and cooperatively forms a gauge hole of a predetermined size with the resilient lock member when the connector bodies are coupled and locked together by the lock shoulders. A gauge pin having a shank of substantially the same predetermined size is disposed in the gauge hole to indicate that the connector bodies are locked together by the lock shoulders. This known connector assembly provides a means of indicating that the connector bodies are locked together and a means to prevent the accidental unlocking of the connector bodies. However, the gauge pin member is inserted in a direction transverse to the insertion direction of the matable connector bodies, which insertion may be difficult in close working areas.
Another known connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,666. This connector has a lock securing member for securing mutual fitting of connectors for use in, e.g., connecting electric wires to each other, which can sense a half-fitted condition between connector housings. A lock arm is provided in a male housing, and a lock securing member having flexible latch fingers is attached to the male housing in a temporarily engaged condition where the flexible latch fingers are positioned to extend along the lock arm and also abut with the lock arm. A female housing has engagement releasing drive sticks which function to move the flexible latch fingers upward to release the temporary engagement between the male housing and the lock securing member so that the lock securing member can be moved into a completely engaged condition, when both the housings are fitted to each other. A raised sensing piece having an inclined surface is provided at a free end of the lock arm, and a sensing projection coming into abutment with the raised sensing piece is provided on the lock securing member. However, in this connector, once the securing member is moved into the fully secured position, it is difficult to remove the securing member, thereby making it difficult to unmate the connector housings.
It would therefore be beneficial to have a latch securing member that could be inserted along the insertion direction of the matable connectors, thereby minimizing the space required for operation. It would also be beneficial to have a securing member that could be removed by the operator, if the matable connectors are to be intentionally unmated. Additionally, having a locking member which could be brought into engagement with the connector without the need for special passages or projections being provided on the connector would allow the use of the locking member on existing connectors. This allows existing connectors to be retrofitted with a locking member, thereby eliminating the need to replace existing connectors.